


Breakfast

by CPcoward



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: How Do I Tag, M/M, Soft Izuru, headcanons, this is just soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28589802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CPcoward/pseuds/CPcoward
Summary: Izuru Makes Nagito Breakfast. Thats It
Relationships: Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 24





	Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> This Is Mainly Based On My Headcanons And SDR2. DR3 And UDG Never Happened, I Don’t Know How But let Us Say It Works Somehow, This Is Me Writing For My Comfort, Also, There Will Be No Speaking In This Fic, Just For Fun

The Shorter Male Was Cuddled Up On The Bed, His Eyes Shut. He Had Been Stressed Lately. He Kept The Window Open, Let The Nice Fresh, Crisp Fall Air Flow In Through The Open Window, Keeping His Sleeping Eyes Shut As His Chest Peacefully Rose And Fell Softly, Over And Over, Repeatedly.

The Truth Is, Kamukura Hated To Be Vulnerable, The Mansion Was Huge And Easy To Get Lost In, He Hated It. But Would Deal With It For The Time Being. The Curtains Flowed Against The Wall, Not Letting The Morning Light Fill The Room. The Only Light Sources Were A Candle On The Nightstand Flickering Away, Making The Shadows Dance And Wiggle Against The Wall, Making A Dim Lightshow Throughout The Room, The Room Filled With The Scent Of Strawberries As He Laid Curled Up In The Blankets. 

The Fireplace Was Lit At The Other End Of The Room, The Room Filled With Warmth As It Danced, The Only Sounds In The Empty Mansion Was The Fireplace Letting It’s Beautiful Flames Dance Around The Wood. The Clock Ticking And Ticking Away Against the Wall, As Which The Male Finds Comfort In These Sounds. His Hair Laid Sprawled Out Over The Empty Bed, Curled Up With A Pillow Since The Taller Male Had Left, He Hated The Way The Bed Left A Permanent Dip When The Other Would Leave. Izuru Hated How Uncomfortable It Felt. He Would Never Admit To It Though.   
Along With Most Things He Said To Hate, He Uncomfortably Shifted, Tossing And Turning In The Empty Bed. He Would Sleep For As Long As He Could Before Komaeda Would Wake Him Up To Make Breakfast Since The Taller Would Burn The House Down If He Even Tried To Cook. He Hated Waking Up After Breakfast He Would Get Dressed And Go Clean Up. The Shorter Male Couldn’t See The Other Till He Got Back, And Usually By That Time He Was Asleep, The Buried His Head In The Pillow, Tensing Up More Than He Already Was, Knowing He Would Have To Wake Up Very Soon. He Loved His Sleep, But He Knew He Would Have To Get Up Eventually.  
The Taller Male Slowly Shook The Smaller, Sleeping Male, Hoping To Wake The Other Up, Even Though, Most Mornings He Had A Large Struggle In Doing So. Eventually, Izuru Got Up, Maybe After, Say 30 Minutes, And After Breakfast, Komaeda Headed To Work, And Izuru Cleaned Up For The Rest Of The Day, Waiting, And Waiting.

A Little While Later, Komaeda Came Home, Going And Passing Out On The Couch, Izuru, Sighing Softly And Picking Him Up, Placing Him On The Bed, Slowly Cuddling Up To Him, Burying His Head In The Others Chest As He Tried His Best To Go To Sleep, His Eyes, Slowly Clothing As He Matched The Others Pace Of Breathing To His Own.

The Next Morning, Kamukura Got Up Early, Going To Make Something Special For The Taller Male, His Cooking Was Described As The Best, And Yet He Didn't Know What To Make For Him Since He Cooked For Him Every Day. He Bit His Lip As He Slowly Thought, Crossing His Arms, He May Have Been Smart But Still, He Eventually Came To A Conclusion, He Would Make Bagels, It Was Simple, But Komeada Liked It, So That's What He Was Set On Doing. He Sighed Softly As He Continued To Make Them, He Knew He Shouldn't Be Upset, But He Wanted To Spend More Time With The Other, He Waited For Him To Wake Up, Honestly, He Had No Idea What They Would Do Today, But All He Could Do For Now Is Hope For The Best, Tapping His Foot Against The Ground, He Was Never As Stressed As This, But He Can’t Say He Was Ever Really Stressed At All, There Were Moments Though.

He Finished, Going To Go Get The Other Up, Even Though He Didn’t Want To Disturb Him On His Day Off, He Had Prepared Him Breakfast So That May Be Enough, He Slowly Shook The Other As He Waited For Him To Get Up, And Eventually He Did, They Both Went And Sat At The Dining Table, Kamukura Sitting In His Lap, He Was Clingy, But The All-Powerful Izuru Kamukura Wouldn't Admit That, Would He?

He Wouldn't. But Komeda Would Say That He Was In An Instant, All Over Izurus Argument The He Wasn't, But Somehow Komeda, The Ultimate Luck Himself, Always Won In That Conversation, Leaving Izuru Holding Back His Embarrassment With His Head Buried In His Shoulder. It’s Not Like He Could Argue Back At That Point, The Conversation Was Won Before It Had Even Started.

He Traced His Fingers Over The Others Arm As He Ate, He Was Right About Him Enjoying The Meal, Setting Off A Tiny Spark Of Success Inside Of Him, He Didn’t Know Why He Felt So Tired, Time Seemed To Go Slower When He Sat There, It Was Enjoyable, There Was This Spark Of Unpredictableness In Komaeda That He Couldn’t Get Enough Of And He Didn’t Know Why.

He Twirled His Hair Around His Finger Without His Own Knowledge Of It, He Was Anxious, He Hoped The Day Would Go Fine, He Knew It Will, But He Still Had His Doubts, Oh Well, It’ll Be Fine.


End file.
